Anna's relationships
This page is a compilation of Anna's relationships with the other characters of Frozen. Due to her friendly and outgoing personality, Anna easily made new friends when she set out to find her sister. Relatives Agnarr embraced her father and mother before they departed for their two-week voyage, unaware it would be the last time she ever saw them.]] Agnarr was Anna and Elsa's father. Despite his duties as king, he considered the well-being of his daughters his top priority. Following an accident in which Anna was injured by Elsa's ice magic, Agnarr frantically searched for a way to help his younger daughter and took her to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the princess was healed by Pabbie. Though Anna recovered from the incident, Agnarr was determined to prevent such an event from occurring again and decided that until Elsa attained control over her ice magic, she was to be separated from Anna. He also decided that the castle would be isolated from the outside world. Due to her limited contact with others, Anna was quite close with her father and was devastated when she discovered he had perished at sea. Elsa were extremely close.]] From a very young age, Anna had a close relationship with her sister Elsa. The two were inseparable, sharing a bedroom and often playing together; when they played, they took complete advantage of Elsa's powers over ice and snow. However, one night, Anna was struck by Elsa's magic while playing, and though she made a full recovery, the incident led to their separation. Despite this, for many years, Anna would try to encourage Elsa to spend time with her, albeit unsuccessfully. Since Anna's memories of the accident were modified, she forgot about Elsa's gift and never fully understood why Elsa kept to herself. Due to Elsa's distance, Anna was left with a great void, one that, in spite of her best efforts, she would never be able to truly replace. On the day of Elsa's coronation, though Anna was initially unsure how to interact with her estranged sister, she appeared to make some headway in mending their bond. However, when Elsa prepared to close the castle from the world once more, Anna's emotions got the best of her and following a brief verbal altercation, Elsa's powers were revealed. Anna pleaded with her sister to stay, but Elsa refused to listen and fled the kingdom. Even with dangers present in the journey, the sudden onset of winter conditions, and the years of neglect she endured, Anna remained loyal to Elsa and volunteered to retrieve her. She also assured everyone that Elsa was not a monster and was simply acting out of fear. After traversing great distances and overcoming many obstacles, Anna managed to locate Elsa at her ice palace. Though Elsa insisted she maintain her distance, Anna was not the least bit afraid and never stopped moving forward, begging Elsa to return home and reminding her of their past friendship and her duty to Arendelle. However, Elsa's fear overtook her and Anna was struck once again, this time in the heart. Fighting the pain, Anna stood firm and tried once again to convince Elsa to return, only to be thrown out of the palace by Elsa's guard, Marshmallow. Anna would eventually discover that Elsa had froze her heart and that only an act of true love would save her from freezing to ice forever. .]] Though she was repeatedly physically and emotionally hurt by Elsa, Anna still cared greatly for her sister. When she realized Hans was preparing to kill Elsa, Anna stopped trying to reach Kristoff, seemingly abandoning her one chance at survival, in order to intercept Hans' blow and save her sister. However, Anna's selfless sacrifice was such a pure representation of her love for Elsa that it was able to thaw her frozen heart and reverse the effects of Elsa's curse. With this act, Anna taught Elsa that love was the key to controlling her magic and joyfully watched as Elsa restored summer to Arendelle. Their kingdom thawed, Anna and Elsa embraced, signifying the rekindling of their old bond. Later, in the castle courtyard, the two skated together, as they once did, all those years ago. On the day of her birthday, Anna was excited to spend the day with Elsa and was grateful for all the trouble that her sister had went through to make it memorable. However, Anna noticed that Elsa was sick and concerned herself over her sister's state. When she had to save her from falling, Anna insisted that Elsa return home to rest and was quick to insist that her birthday had not been ruined. After settling Elsa into bed, Anna told her that taking care of her was the greatest birthday present of all. Iduna Iduna was Anna and Elsa's mother. Like her husband, Iduna cared greatly for her daughters. On the night Anna was injured by Elsa's magic, Iduna took Anna in her arms, concerned that she was "ice-cold". She accompanied Anna to the Valley of the Living Rock and was relieved when Anna was healed by Pabbie. Being more passive than Agnarr, Iduna silently consented to Anna and Elsa's separation, determined to keep Anna safe. As with Agnarr, Anna was close with her mother and mourned her death greatly. Love interest Kristoff began a romantic relationship.]] Anna initially recruited Kristoff to aid her in finding Elsa. When the ice harvester was unable to afford supplies from Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, she bought the supplies in exchange for his services. Though Anna disagreed strongly with Kristoff's thoughts regarding love and resented his need to expose gaps in her knowledge of Hans, she still helped the ice harvester defend the sled from wolves and saved his life when he almost slipped into a gorge. Anna was also sympathetic when Kristoff lost his sled in the chase, promising to replace the sled and its contents and willing to revoke their agreement. However, to Anna's delight, Kristoff decided to press onward. In spite of their rough start, Anna gradually came to admire Kristoff, realizing that beyond his rugged exterior, the ice harvester was quite sensitive and sweet. When Anna was struck by Elsa's magic, Kristoff was at her side in an instant, helping the princess to her feet. She was also grateful when Kristoff, out of sincere concern for her safety, opened up his home, taking her to the Valley of the Living Rock. Additionally, Anna appreciated Kristoff's outdoor expertise, as it enabled them to survive a two hundred foot drop from a cliff; his knowledge of thermal vents also helped her stay warm, providing a brief respite from the chilling effects of Elsa's curse. However, Anna was unaware of the extent to which she cared for Kristoff, overlooking her feelings due to her engagement to Hans. After Pabbie revealed that Anna's life was in danger, Kristoff immediately took her back to Arendelle. As Anna's condition continued to worsen, Kristoff did his best to keep her warm, giving her his hat. But even with her own state deteriorating, Anna expressed concern for Kristoff's well-being, indicating her growing affection for her companion. When Hans betrayed her and left her for dead, Anna was disheartened and started to abandon faith. However, when Olaf alerted her that Kristoff was returning to Arendelle, Anna realized her feelings for Kristoff, and with her spirits lifted, she found the strength to venture out into the storm to meet him. When the storm suddenly ceased, Anna's path to Kristoff became clear. However, when she realized Elsa was about to be killed by Hans, Anna gave Kristoff a final look of longing before rushing to Elsa's aid, freezing solid in the process. Devastated by the loss of the woman he had grown so close to during their adventures, Kristoff was immensely relieved when Anna thawed out and gazed happily at her reunion with Elsa. Remembering her promise to Kristoff, Anna replaced his sled and was delighted to inform him he had become the official "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer". With Arendelle at peace and their troubles behind them, Anna kissed Kristoff on the cheek, prompting the ice harvester to instigate their relationship with a passionate kiss. By her nineteenth birthday, Anna had grown close enough to Kristoff for him to confidently proclaim his love to her, though she was still slightly taken aback by the gesture. Allies Olaf 's proximity to heat.]] Olaf was originally a snowman that Anna built with Elsa when they were both young. Though Olaf was not sentient at the time, Anna still loved the snowman she and her sister had built together. When Anna re-encountered Olaf many years later, she instinctively and frightfully reacted to the strange animate snowman by kicking his head, separating it from his body. Anna eventually threw the head back at Olaf, though it landed upside-down; feeling sympathetic for the snowman, who was unable to see properly, Anna helped Olaf align his head and gave him a carrot nose. Realizing that Olaf was the snowman that she and Elsa had built in the past, Anna questioned Olaf about her sister's whereabouts, explaining that Elsa had to restore summer to Arendelle. Happily reacting to the prospect of summer, Olaf proclaimed that he would lead Anna to her sister. Finding Olaf to be endearing, Anna refused to allow Kristoff to dash Olaf's dreams of being in the summer sun by revealing that he would melt. As Anna's journey continued, her friendship with Olaf grew, and she became protective of her snowman companion. When Olaf was thrown from Elsa's palace, Anna angrily confronted Marshmallow for mistreating her friend and threw a snowball at the hulking snow monster. Also, after Marshmallow kicked Olaf off a cliff, Anna reacted with alarm as the snowman fell from sight. Anna's concern for Olaf even superseded concerns for her own well-being, as she warned Olaf against starting a fire; had Olaf not done so, Anna would have succumbed to the cold temperatures of the library and froze to solid ice sooner. However, she was touched when Olaf stated she was "worth melting for". When summer was finally restored to Arendelle, Olaf began to melt, causing Anna to look at Elsa with worry. But before Olaf completely melted, Elsa was able to provide the snowman with a personal flurry, allowing him to remain cool in the heat of summer. Later, after she lost her balance while skating in the courtyard, Anna was grateful for Olaf's help in regaining her footing. Pabbie informed Anna that her frozen heart would result in her freezing to ice forever.]] Though Anna had only met Pabbie twice in her life, the elderly troll had a significant impact on her life. As she was unconscious during their first meeting, Anna had no recollection of the time Pabbie healed the head injury she sustained from a misfired bolt of Elsa's magic. The troll was responsible for modifying Anna's memories of the incident, resulting in Anna forgetting about Elsa's powers; also, his warnings regarding Elsa's powers led to Agnarr separating Anna from her sister. Their second meeting was under similar but graver circumstances. Once again, Anna was injured by Elsa, but this time, her heart had been struck. As the heart was not easily manipulated, Pabbie was unable to help Anna. However, Anna was still indebted to Pabbie, for the elderly troll provided her with one last hope: An act of true love could thaw frozen heart. Sven worked together to save Kristoff from falling off a cliff.]] Along with purchasing Kristoff's supplies, Anna also took care to purchase carrots for Kristoff's reindeer, Sven. Since then, Anna warmed up to Sven quite quickly; she even had the audacity to command Sven to jump as they approached a gorge. Anna also assisted the reindeer in saving Kristoff when he nearly fell from a cliff. Despite Sven being an animal, Anna treated him with respect, even taking the time to introduce him to Olaf. Neutral Duke of Weselton that Elsa was not dangerous.]] Anna met the Duke of Weselton at Elsa's coronation party, where they briefly danced. Though the Duke's dancing caused Anna great discomfort, he was not antagonistic to Anna and tried to make conversation with her, inquiring about Arendelle's years of isolation. However, when Elsa revealed her powers at the party, the Duke feared that Anna possessed similar abilities and asked if she was also a "monster". At this, Anna informed the Duke that she was "completely ordinary" and defended Elsa. Though the Duke continued to insist that Elsa had nearly killed him, Anna maintained that her sister was merely acting out of fear. Blaming herself for the incident, Anna decided to pursue Elsa. Enemies Hans revealed to Anna that he had no intention of saving her.]] When Anna first met Hans, she was immediately taken by his good looks and charm; after Hans revealed that he had a difficult past due to his twelve older brothers, Anna felt that she could relate and agreed to marry the prince, even though she had known him for less than a day. Anna's infatuation was so strong, she was blind to Elsa and Kristoff's reasoning that one could not marry a person one had just met; while conversing with Anna, Kristoff repeatedly found gaps in her knowledge of Hans, but Anna stood by her decision. And despite her developing feelings for Kristoff, Anna remained oblivious due to her engagement and believed that, as her true love, Hans would be able to thaw her frozen heart. However, Hans revealed a completely different side to his personality, saying that he had only proposed to Anna to further his own agenda. With horror, Anna realized that Hans would leave her to die, kill Elsa, and assume control of Arendelle. Seeing his true colors at last, Anna tried to stand up to Hans, saying that he was no match for Elsa and that he wouldn't get away with his plans. But the combined effects of Elsa's curse and the shock of Hans' revelation were too much for the princess and she could do little to prevent the manipulative prince from locking her within the library. But with Olaf's assistance, Anna managed to escape and thwarted Hans' attempt to kill her sister by using her frozen body as a shield. After she thawed out, Anna was no longer fooled by Hans' outward appearance; she disdainfully told Hans that he was the only one with a frozen heart and punched the prince in the face, sending him falling into the waters of the fjord below. Marshmallow mutually disliked each other.]] When words alone failed to convince Anna to leave her ice palace, Elsa took more drastic measures and created the hulking Marshmallow to physically remove her sister from the premises. As the snow monster carried her out of Elsa's palace, Anna demanded to be put down; however, Marshmallow was not moved and proceeded to toss her out of the palace. When Marshmallow threw Olaf in a rough manner, Anna was outraged and berated Marshmallow for his unkind behavior; openly hostile, Anna then threw a snowball at Elsa's guard, angering him immensely. Though she sheepishly realized she had acted too impulsively, Anna continued to find ways to thwart Marshmallow, knocking him down by freeing a snagged tree. Despite Anna's efforts, Marshmallow eventually caught up to her and Kristoff; after fearfully accepting his demands to stay away, Anna cut the rope from which she and Kristoff hung, freeing them from Marshmallow's grasp. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships